


A short, deflated looking Santa Claus

by NameIsEli



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameIsEli/pseuds/NameIsEli
Summary: In which Beca accidentally tells Chloe's niece that Santa doesn't exist.





	A short, deflated looking Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Pitchmas!! this is for @ greenandpurplesharpies in tumblr!
> 
> I am your secret santa and here is a Christmas story for you! 
> 
> Hope you like it.

  
The warmth of the Beales residence was completely overwhelming to Beca at first. The first time she visited for a Thanksgiving dinner, which her bestfriend persistently insisted for her to join despite not really caring for the holiday in which you just "get overfed and eat dry ass Turkey" as she saw it that way. (Or she was still just bitter coz her parents split a week before Thanksgiving but she'd never say it out loud).  
  
This however was her third visit in total at the Beales household, her second Christmas with them. Her own dad spent Christmas at Sheila's house and even if she was getting used to the woman, she didn't think it was a good idea to put her in a room with a bunch of other strangers. So she always agreed to her bestfriend's request to join her going back home to Tampa, Florida and meet a very excited bunch of Beales. She finally did get used to them too including her extended families of cousins and their respective partners and children.  
Which lead her to this tragic situation she put herself in without realizing.  
  
It was Christmas eve, they had just finished eating dinner. The other Beales were outside the backyard drinking and chatting while she decided to stay inside and waited for Chloe to finish up in the kitchen refusing any help she offered. She was casually sitting in the lounge where the nice fire place warmed up the room, playing jenga with Chloe's niece, Stephanie Beale, daughter of her eldest brother. They were having a casual conversation, well casual between an 8 year old vs a 22 year old anyway. Stephanie did more of the talking. Beca learned to just nod and smile while making incoherent amused hums as the child went on and on.  
  
Unfortunately for the brunette, she wasn't paying enough attention to catch the whole sentence the little blonde haired brunette was saying. Only hearing, "My friends told me that Santa wasn't real." In which the petite brunette replied with, "Yeah. Took me a while to figure he wasn't real either. He never came and gave me presents so his existence is as fake as it gets."  
  
The scene after unfolded slowly in front of her eyes, as the piece Stephanie was taking out from the Jenga tower fell from her grasp causing the whole tower to collapse noisily on the hardwood floor making a complete messy pile in between them.  
  
Beca's eyes furrowed as she finally look up to meet small hazel eyes which was now filled with tears welling up.  
  
"So he's... he's not real?" In the softest most fragile voice Beca had heard. That was when she knew she messed up bad. Her eyes widening as she sat up scooting closer to the little girl as she wrapped her up in a hug.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, sweetie. I mean uhm.. he didnt exist for me! But he might exist for everyone else you know?" she internally cringed at herself. She definitely fucked up now, ruining a child's fantasy and imagination is the last thing in her list, no matter how much she disliked kids, she would never. Her heart beating rapidly increasing her panicked state, lightly patting the girl's back to console her, letting out an awkward light laugh.  
  
"Might exist.. huh. Okay." Stephanie whispered quietly. She light pulled away from the hug of the older woman, standing up to leave, her shoulders slumped and hands loosely on her sides.  
  
Beca was left on the floor in an awkward position, her mouth left agape utterly speechless at the sudden turn of events as she watched the little girl run out of the lounge.  
  
She was so fucked. She quickly gathered up the messy jenga blocks shoving them back in the box before she ran to the kitchen where Chloe and her mom, Sophie Beale were supposed to be cleaning up but now was consoling a full on crying little Stephanie.  
  
Her heart sank to her feet. Before she could say anything, the glare from her bestfriend's blue eyes kept her mouth shut. The brunette slowly swallowed the guilt building up inside of her as she stood awkwardly by the entrance, as she fidgeted with the ring on her finger.  
  
To Beca's pure luck, Sophie Beale opted to take Stephanie upstairs, as she shot her a quick sympathetic smile mixed with a hint of amusement before making her way out.  
  
She was now left with a furious redhead infront of her, her arms crossed, the veins on her neck now visible, obvious from the white v neck shirt she was wearing which Beca found extremely attractive this morning cause it complimented her collarbones perfectly. She cursed her strong ongoing attraction, her new found discovery that she was definitely in love with her bestfriend.  
  
"Look, Chlo. I can ex-" Becs desperately started. But was cut off completely by Chloe, "You told a child that Santa didn't exist. What is there to explain?" She raised a challenging brow, her foot tapping impatiently on the floor and her frustrated pout present (that Beca found extremely adorable) .  
  
"I didn't mean to say it! She said it herself and I only replied that I agreed to it."  
  
Chloe let out a frustrated sigh as she unfolded her arms, "But that doesn't give you the right to tell her that he isn't real! She is a child, Beca!" Her tone slightly raising causing the brunette to flinch.  
  
The petite woman let out an annoyed huff, she herself getting frustrated not getting to explain but she bit her tongue back knowing she was in the wrong. Her frowned deepened as she stared at the disappointed look Chloe was giving her. Of all the children in the world she could ruin their imaginations and beliefs, it had to be a Beale. The brunette ran her hand through her hair letting out a resigned sigh, "I'm sorry." She mumbled making her way out of the kitchen.  
  
She told a child, the man responsible for Christmas wasn't real. She made her own bestfriend and crush furious at her and probably changed her view on Beca completely. And she had done this all at Christmas eve. Boy, was she full of talents. She was only lucky, no one else was there to witness it. All the aunts and uncles were outside at that time. But she wasn't so sure if it was luck because word was going to spread eventually. She internally sighed as she stepped outside to take a walk.  
  
She thanked the heavens for the slightly chilly weather in Florida during the December season, compared to the cold bite of the Atlanta weather. She was stuck in her own head that she hadn't realized how far she walked. She ended up in the plaza nearby. The place was surrounded with beautiful Christmas lights and decorations. People gathering around formed a line to take pictures with a man dressed as Santa. An idea struck her mind, as she quickly sprinted back to the Beales household, not stopping till she ended up infront of the boy who she was sure would help her.  
  
Just as the door flung open, a surprised looking ginger Beale wore an amused questioning look. Clyde Beale was the youngest of the three Beales, almost done with his highschool year. Also a boy who Beca had grown accustomed to like her own brother.  
  
"I need your help" Beca simply stated which only intrigued the ginger boy as he opened the door wider gesturing for her to come in.  
  
\- x -  
  
"So you need a... Santa suit? That's what I'm getting from all this" A silly grin plastered on Clyde's face as he watched Beca pace back and forth, speaking her plan out loud.  
  
"Yes. That's what I just said. Now do you know anyone who has one. Knowing you, you probably do. Coz you're a big weirdo. But we need it tonight before midnight preferably. Coz if I dont then I'm fucked. Your niece will never talk to me again. Your family will think I'm a big rude bitch who ruins Christmas for children as a living. And also your sister will hate me forever-"  
  
Her rambling was quickly cut off with Clyde's full blown laughter which caused her to stop pacing and glare at the boy.  
  
"I'm serious, dude! My whole reputation in your whole family depends on this. Or else this is the last you'll see me in the holidays."  
  
As Clyde recollected himself, thinking this was actually pretty serious and he may not be able to see his favorite person her sister ever brought in house ever again,  
"Okay, okay. I know someone with a suit. But it's like a 30 to 40 minutes drive away."  
  
"Okay so that's fine."  
  
"I don't have a car, Beca. My mom wouldn't let me use hers if I drive so you have to drive."  
  
Beca shrugged, "That's fine too. I'll ask her. But you have to come with me coz I don't want to socialize with weird teenagers you maybe friends with."  
  
Clyde snorted a laugh, "You're really not good with kids, huh"  
  
"Shut up, boy" the brunette points an accusing finger at him.  
  
The ginger raised his hands in the air in defense a sheepish smirk on his face before getting ready.  
  
"Oh. One more thing. If I do this favor for you, you have to teach me how to mix."  
  
Beca raised an eyebrow at him, "I thought you said you didn't like that type of stuff."  
  
The younger Beale shyly looked away from Beca's gaze, "that was last year. I uh.. gained new interests."  
  
The brunette smirked at the ginger who was getting rosy cheeked but didn't push it, "Deal. Now meet me downstairs. I'll go ask your mom."  
  
She made her way downstairs quietly, hoping she didn't accidentally bump into Chloe. She spotted Sophie Beale in the kitchen sipping her tea while she read a book, accompanied by no other than Chloe's dad, Christian Beale.  
  
Beca lightly knocked on the door to make her presence known, "Hey Sophie, Chris. Uh, do you mind if Clyde and I borrow the car real quick? I'll be driving. I just need to fix some things and pick up stuff."  
  
The older Beale didn't even glance at her direction, she merely smiled. "Do whatever you have to do, Sweetie. Keys are hung by the door. You should know by now."  
  
Beca stood there flushed a little, nodding at a smirking Chris before muttering a quick thanks and made her way to the front door. Sophie and Chris let out a light chuckle, "You think she's a keeper?" Chris dared to ask teasingly. His wife merely scoffed, "Definitely." Chloe's parents having a fair knowledge between their daughter's attraction towards her bestfriend ever since she decided to include her in holiday times. Also the brunette's quite subtle liking towards their daughter. They currently have a bet on when they would finally get together.  


* * *

  
  
On the other hand, after finishing up with the dishes, Chloe followed her mom upstairs deciding to deal with Beca later and console her niece who was sat on her bed in deep thought, she refused to play or do anything with Chloe's mom's attempts. She excused her mom and told her she could handle it.  
  
She sat beside her niece as they both stared at the cupboard space infront of them. She decided to wait for her to speak, knowing her niece was like her elder brother who would talk when he finally felt like it.  
  
It didnt take that long to Chloe's delight, "I was telling auntie Beca that my friends had been telling me that Santa wasn't real. And she said he wasn't."  
  
"And do you believe her?" Chloe gently asked while she looked down on her niece.  
  
The little girl furrowed her brows as she looked like she was having an internal debate with herself, a few moments passed and she answered, "Not really. Mommy always told me seeing is believing. And auntie Beca said that she never really saw Santa."  
  
Chloe raised a brow, "What exactly did your auntie Beca say, Steph?" She asked softly curious.  
  
The little blonde girl shrugged, "She said that Santa never gave her gifts so he is as fake as it gets."  
The redhead frowned at that. She may have been a little to harsh on Beca and should have definitely let her explain. She only assumed the way she told her niece differently would be a little more of a sarcastic truth. She felt guilty in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Are you mad at your auntie Beca?"  
  
Her niece shook her head vigorously while she sniffled a little, "Not anymore. Gramma told me that not everyone is lucky enough to see Santa. That's why I cried cos it's sad that auntie Beca didn't get gifts from him."  
  
Chloe felt her heart flutter a little. She definitely needed to apologize to Beca. She leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her niece's forehead, wearing a soft smile.  
  
"I agree with Gramma. You just keep believing, sweetie. Then you can tell your auntie Beca if he is real then share it with her."  
  
Steph looked up at her aunt with a toothy grin, the tears stained her rosy colored cheeks that Chloe was quick to wipe.  
  
"Are you mad at auntie Beca?"  
  
The question caught the redhead completely off guard as she stared at the innocent face infront of her.  
  
"What makes you think that, Steph?" She asked as she tucked the stray blonde hair away from the child's face.  
  
"Cos Gramma and I heard you scream at her" Chloe slightly winced. In her defense, she didn't really scream but she did raise her voice which she completely felt bad about.  
  
"I was only a little mad because she made you cry, sweetie. But I am going to go say sorry to your auntie."  
  
"Ok. Tell her I'll prove her wrong and show that Santa is real!"  
  
Chloe let out a chuckle, "Sure will do, Stephy. Now go find your parents. I'm going to find your auntie!"  
  
She watched the 8 year old run out of the room. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It was definitely a little too much to snap at Beca knowing she always had good intentions. She decided to finally look for her hoping she hadn't gone anywhere else.  
  
After a few hours, she had already roamed around the house and checked the nearby plaza down the street but failed to find her bestfriend anywhere. She started to panic a little making her way upstairs to their shared bedroom to see some of her stuff scattered on the bed but her backpack she brought with her nowhere to be seen.  
  
She made her way downstairs to her parents who was as usual chilling in the kitchen with tea and reading a book, "Hey guys? Have you seen Beca around?"  
  
Her dad simply shook his head, "No idea, hun."  
  
Seeing the completely panicked look on their daughter's face, Sophie looked up to their daughter offering a gentle smile, "I'm sure she just went for a walk coz she felt bad, honey. Don't worry about it."  
  
Chloe sighed nodding. She knew her bestfriend wouldn't run, she had stopped running for a while now yet she couldn't help be worried. Why would she take her backpack with her?  
  
After a few more attempts in searching the area around her house. Also with failed phone calls and endless texts, she finally resigned into her room. She gathered Beca's extra things and neatly placed them on her dresser. She laid down lost in thought till she finally fell asleep on Beca's side of the bed.

 

* * *

  
  
After meeting Clyde downstairs with her slightly empty backpack in hand, they immediately headed their way to get the Santa suit which a friend of the youngest Beale luckily owned. Beca plugged her own phone on the aux before starting up their drive, letting the ginger boy control the music from her playlist. The drive was surprisingly quiet with only the music peacefully echoing in the car.  
  
"You know you don't have to go through this extent to make up for messing up you know." Clyde spoke up but his gaze was on Beca's phone as he scrolled through the list of songs.  
  
The brunette merely shrugged, "I want to though. I know how much Christmas is a big thing for you Beales. So knowing I ruined that view for a little girl, especially a sweetheart like Steph, I don't think I can have that in my concious without drowning in guilt."  
  
The youngest Beale nodded in understanding, "But she would have eventually figured out for herself."  
  
"That's true too. But like your sister said, I had no right to say whether or not if a kid's imagination is real. Nor do I dare to challenge it. She's just a child. " Repeating Chloe's words made the guilt heavier in the pit of Beca's stomach. The fear of Chloe's opinion on Beca would change drastically.  
  
Clyde opting to stay silent as he concentrated on looking through the songs. He accidentally clicked the home button that revealed Beca's home wallpaper. It was a picture of Beca and Chloe while she held an umbrella under them as they both widely smile at each other.  
  
The edge of his lips quirk into a small smile. He quickly goes back to the music app, "For what its worth, she's not going to hate you forever. I don't think she can do that."  
  
Beca stole a quick glance on the boy beside her, the genuine look on his face, features so similar to Chloe's but eyes that could never match, she offered a sincere smile, thankful for the youngest Beale.  
  
"I hope so, kid. She's way too important to me. " she didn't mean to let it slip, how much she actually liked her bestfriend. But it felt good to say it out loud.  
  
"Pretty sure she feels the same way." His words got Beca thinking of hopeful assumptions.  
  
The rest of the conversation ended as Clyde decided to blast one of Beca's very old mix of Release me and Bulletproof before her phone completely ran out of battery. Once they arrived to their destination, she let Clyde do all the talking while she stayed in the car to wait. Though he had to physically drag him out when he was taking too long and caught him playing video games inside.  
  
They stopped by the shopping centers to buy some last minute gifts, which to Beca was not fun at all with the crowd of people also shopping for gifts as she tried to fight a woman for a stuffed toy that seemed to be the last one in stock. Before the brunette almost lost her shit at the woman, Clyde arrived just in time beside her with an armful of the exact gifts she was searching for including the stuffed toy but in a bigger size. "HA. You can have your puny size toy!" She couldn't help but chastised the woman who walked away furiously. The youngest Beale just rolled his eyes towards the brunette, which he had become accustomed to her personality before leading her away from the crowd of people to pay for the gifts.  
  
-x-  
  
There were moments in Beca's life when she had done things completely ridiculous in order to fix a situation. With her luck, she never found safe alternatives to solve these problems. From agreeing to going to college just so her dad could pay for LA, or that time when she had to sing in the shower naked, or actually attend an acapella audition then ended up being the leader of said acapella team. So let's just say all the utterly absurd things she had done have lead into some weirdly good outcomes. Which was what she expected from this, which she believed was the worse one yet.  
  
She was locked inside Clyde's bathroom staring in awe at herself in the mirror as she wore the most preposterous, unwashed, over sized looking Santa suit she had ever seen. It even came with a beard, to her delight she had to wear because she would be exposed if this plan didn't work out.  
  
"Why the fuck am I doing this?" She said to no one in particular.  
  
But a reply came anyway from the other side of the door, "for chloe!"  
  
"Shut the hell up, Beale."  
  
"Come on! Come on! I need to see this. Plus its 15 minutes till midnight!"  
Beca could hear his excited little bounce from where she was.  
  
After arriving from the shopping center which was already pretty late, they lost track of the time trying to wrap each individual gifts.  
  
With a last deep breath and a sigh, she unlocked the bathroom door with a deadpan look on her face.  
  
Clyde's eyes widened, his lips growing into a megawatt smile as he blinked blankly at her appearance. He let out the ugliest snort possible as he bursted into fits of laughter on the floor. He tried his best to muffle them in his t-shirt but was half failing to do so.  
  
Beca just grimaced at the boy on the floor, "Real funny, dude. Pretty sure you woke up the entire neighborhood. Now everyone knows, Santa's in town."she deadpanned but it only caused the ginger boy to laugh harder as he clutched his sides in pure pain.  
  
"You look like a short deflated drunky Santa!!" He managed to say out loud while he wiped the tears from his eyes. Taking deep breaths to recollect himself.  
  
Beca was definitely hating this. She was just glad no one else was seeing her right now, especially the Bellas. She'd be scarred for life. "Just give me the stupid belly foam so I can get this over with."  
  
The youngest Beale handed her the belly foam that was supposed to be placed to complete the whole Santa look. He turned around to give her some privacy while Beca shoved it under her humungous santa shirt positioning it in the pocket it provided inside so that the belly wouldn't slip off.  
  
"Okay. This was a horrible idea."  
  
Clyde, turning back around to see the complete look, bit his tongue as his body shook from holding in his laughter. He merely nodded as he watched Beca try to center the belly. He carefully took out his phone to take a quick snap shot without her realizing and tossed it to his bed. He was definitely sending this to everyone.  
  
"Let's do this." She finally announced as she tried to pick up the gifts but her belly was on the way. She groaned in frustration. Clyde helped her pick them up and settle them on her hands as he lead her carefully out the door and the stairs while trying to muffle his laughter.  


* * *

  
  
A warm breath calling her name by her ear slowly woke the redhead up. She sat up a little too quickly hoping it would be Beca but to her disappointment, the room was still empty. She blinked sleepily looking at the time which was past midnight till she finally noticed her niece, who was the source of the name calling and warm breath. She was about to speak and send her back to bed but she was quickly hushed,  
  
"Come with me! Santa claus is downstairs!" Stephanie whispered excitedly.  
  
Chloe was confused but let the 8 year old drag her outside the room, sleep still present in her eyes while she lightly stumbled on her own shoes in the room. Stephanie hushed her sternly. The redhead chuckled as she wiped her eyes to wake herself up a little bit. She was then dragged towards the staircase and ordered to sit still and look out the living room.  
  
She narrowed her eyes slightly in order to adjust to the dim room, there was a faint outline of a person in a red and white suit wearing a Christmas hat by the tree placing some presents on the floor quietly. She smiled softly as she thought it was her dad at first or her brother until she noticed the height of the person and how the suit hang loosely from the back. Her smile widening and heart skipping a beat realizing it was no other than her bestfriend. She watched how she awkwardly tried to place the gifts as quietly as possible but slightly failing with the amount of jiggles the ornaments were making. She bit her lip to suppress a chuckle.  
  
Chloe stood up deciding to just catch her in action. She sweetly ordered her niece to go back to bed and that she will check on Santa. Stephanie reluctant at first but slowly made her way back upstairs. Chloe turned to quietly walk down making her way to her bestfriend.  
  
Meanwhile Beca hushed the inanimate objects hanging on the tree making light noises. She rolled her eyes at how bad she was at this but her will was high enough for her not to back down. She saw Chloe's niece on the stairs earlier, she internally fist pumped the air knowing she was watching. She continued to place the new gifts she had bought and fought tooth and nail for it neatly under the tree.  
  
Unbeknownst her, she didn't hear Chloe approach from behind her. A small hand placed on her shoulder caused a tiny squeal to escape her mouth and almost slipping forward towards the Christmas tree.  
Chloe caught her on time, hands on the side of her shoulders steadying her balance.  
  
A soft tender smile present on her lips, "Hey Santa" she whispered so carefully while her arms now trailed around Beca's neck hanging loosely.  
  
Beca bit her under lip grinning awkwardly, a little embarrassed to be caught wearing a silly suit. "Hi?"  
  
"I expected Santa to be more... how do I say this.. sneaky?"  
  
The petite brunette rolled her eyes at her bestfriend's teasing, "Clearly, you just caught me at the wrong time and shouldn't you be in bed right now? "  
  
She expected another joke but she watched the redhead's expression fall a little, a sad smile forming on her lips. She was silent for a second before sighing,  
"I'm sorry..." she finally blurted out. Her eyes full of worry and concern as it stared deeply into Beca's deep blues.  
  
The brunette tilted her head, confused to what she could possibly be sorry about when clearly she didn't see any wrong in her bestfriend's actions.  
  
"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I know you well enough to know your intentions. "  
  
Beca smiled softly at the woman infront of her. She stepped closer pulling her into a tight hug.  
  
"I was scared that you may have left, your bag and everything was gone. You weren't answering my calls. I honestly thought you ran away coz of me." The redhead confessed as her head laid closely on her petite bestfriend's shoulder.  
  
The brunette simply just hugged her tightly in reply before pulling back to meet her gaze, "I would never run. Can't do that you. I just had to figure out how to fix the problem I've caused. I felt horrible about what I said. Worse since it's your family. I care too much about how much of an awful person they'd think I am for what I did. But most importantly, I care too much about how you'll think of me cause of that. I love being a part of your family so honestly I can't really fuck that up."  
  
Chloe could feel herself get teary eyed, which she found incredibly silly but seeing her bestfriend embrace the Beales now compared to the first time she ever met them had been a huge step. She hadn't expected her own family and her bestfriend to click so well together, it made her heart do somersaults.  
  
Beca chewed on her lip nervously as she scanned her bestfriend's glassy eyes. Suddenly, she could see her leaning in a little making her heart speed up in an incredible rate. To her disappointment and delight she felt a pair of soft tender lips right at the corner of her lips, lingering for a moment before pulling away. Her heart almost coming to a complete halt as Chloe leaned in closer to her ear.  
  
"Thank you, Becs. I love you being part of my family too." Beca almost melted into a puddle of contentment as she let Chloe's sweet voice echo in her body.  
  
She pulled back much to the brunette's disappointment. Chloe giggled at the complete flustered state her bestfriend was in. Her stomach was filled with ceaseless butterflies swarming, her heart feeling full and warm. She could do it, just straight up confess to Beca because she felt confident. Confident she may finally love her back the way she did. From the way the petite woman was holding her waist so firmly, and the unrecognizable look on her eyes as if she was looking right into her soul, she had never seen anyone look at her the way Beca was right now.  
  
Her heart was thudding rapidly worried it leap out of her chest. For some reason, the stare was also making her nervous, as she scanned the midnight blues infront of her closesly, wondering if she was overthinking this and maybe she should just ba-.  
  
The sudden pair of lips colliding with her own caused the redhead's thought process to completely shut down. Her mouth slightly opening in shock before completely and whole heartedly reciprocating the kiss she had dreamt about for a life time. The kiss she never imagined to be better than she dreamed of.  
  
Her lips moving in synch with Beca's, like harmonies and symphonies finally meeting each other after long desperate years. As they slowly pulled away not too far from each other, the silver bells rang with the thudding of their heart ready to leap out of joy. Beca's eyes fluttered open first, in completely shock of her own self to actually have the guts to do what she had been dreaming to do. All her nerves washed away once Chloe reciprocated.  
  
She admired her bestfriend's features, her eyes still closed, swollen pink lips still puckered and a serene smile present on her face. She couldn't believe how magical kissing Chloe was than she had ever imagined.  
  
"Wha-what was that for?" The redhead finally spoke up a little breathless and her eyes slowly fluttering open.  
  
"A lil gift from Santa?" Beca shyly grinned.  
  
"That wasn't very little. Also your beard is a little sharp." Chloe replied sheepishly.  
  
The brunette raised a brow, "Is that a complaint?"  
  
"Absolutely not." Was the last thing she heard before she felt strong hands behind her neck pulling her in for another kiss.  
  
Well this was definitely the best Christmas at the Beales yet.  


* * *

  
  
The Beales were all finally settled in the living room ready to excitedly open gifts. Beca surprisingly a little excited too despite her reluctance of waking up way too early in the morning to open a bunch of gifts during Christmas day. Plus she couldn't deny Chloe's awfully adorable persistent self as she watched the redhead almost bounce out of the bed from excitement. They didn't really speak about last night yet, opting to fall asleep in each others arms and talk about it after everything else. Beca knew it would be perfectly fine judging from the kiss they shared again before heading downstairs.  
  
When all the gifts were distributed, everyone proceeded to unwrapping as they exclaimed in delight of whatever gift they got. A sudden squeal took everyone's attention to little Stephanie who was now waving the toy Beca had secretly got for her, opting to write her name as Santa instead.  
  
"Look auntie Beca! You were wrong! Santa is real! I saw him last night putting the gifts by the tree!"  
  
Beca grinned proudly, happy her planned worked successfully, "Is that so, kiddo?" Chloe beamed at them, glad her bestfriend's plan made up for her niece.  
  
"Yeah! Also, I saw auntie Chloe kissing Santa Claus last night too!"

The room suddenly became uncomfortably quiet, Beca could feel everyone's agonizing gaze on her. Heat immediately rushing to her cheeks as she tried to avert her eyes away from wide grinning Beales. She focused on her gift instead that she was now slowly unwrapping, the tearing noise awkwardly echoing made her flinch a little.  
  
A sudden burst of laughter made her face hotter than it already was. A chorus of laughs followed shortly after as she looked up shyly while the Beales threw in some winks. Chloe smirked teasingly from across her. The petite woman couldn't help it but finally joined in with the laughing.  
  
"Why are you all laughing? I don't think auntie Beca would like it if Santa kisses auntie Chloe again" the sweet innocent Stephanie added to Beca's agony as she hid her face behind her hands leaning back to the couch. She felt a dip on the couch beside her, a hand gently trying to tug her hands away from her face. She easily gave in looking at the culprit. Her bestfriend glowing as she beamed at her. The redhead leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, which was followed by a bunch of hoots from everyone around them. Chloe rolled her eyes at her own family, "Okay guys, enough embarrassing Beca here, let's keep opening gifts!"  
  
Despite the slight embarrassment, the brunette felt utterly full inside. The warmth the whole Beale household filled her with so much love that she never really experienced to an extent with her own family. It was something she was growing to appreciate everyday. All because of a beautiful redhead who allowed her to see that and welcomed her in her own home with open arms.


End file.
